secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Salabog
Salabog is a giant water snake that lives in the Swamp in Prehistoria. Storyline While wandering the swamp in search of Mud Peppers, the Hero and the Dog discovered Blimp's hut deep in the far reaches of the swamp. Blimp asked them to help him deal with the giant snake that had surrounded his hut, namely Salabog. Eventually, the boy was able to subdue Salabog, and Blimp rewarded them with a Mud Pepper as thanks. Blimp kept the beast's head as a trophy, which he would later use to decorate the wall of his cave in Crustacia. Strategy Salabog is a difficult opponent, and is generally considered among the harder and more time-consuming bosses in the game. It emerges along the water in front of the swampland and hovers in place, then descends back into the water after a period of time and resurfaces elsewhere. Each time it surfaces it is accompanied by a roar and the screen shaking to let the player know it has arrived. Salabog has two attacks: it will snap its head forward to bite the player, signaled by its eyes narrowing and then its movement stopping; and it will breathe fire, dealing damage and producing Will 'o Wisps. The player will want to rely on alchemy and the charged Horn Spear to attack Salabog, as it is often out of range of normal attacks. When it snaps its head forward it can be struck with melee blows, but the player must be cautious to avoid being hit and losing their chance to strike. If the player has not leveled up the Horn Spear, the fight is significantly more difficult, as Salabog has a lot of HP and it is unlikely the player has enough alchemy charges to defeat it using only alchemy. With the charged Horn Spear, the fight is still difficult, but manageable. Using Call Beads will help a great deal here. Focus on charging up the spear to attack and let the dog handle the Will 'o Wisps that appear. The Spider's Claw's Level 3 chargeup attack can be used against the head snap attack by being launched when Salabog's eyes narrow, so that the Boy will get the momentary invincibility during the attack and catch Salabog with his own attack. This monster has the -30 Hit % attribute. For more info about that attribute, go here. It is possible to skip this boss through use of the Dog-sniff exploit. The player has to perform it to pass over rock boulders which would normally require Levitate to allow trespassing at the base of the Volcano in the Northern Jungle. This is very difficult to perform but allows the player to skip the boss fight with Viper Commander and Salabog. For a list of all possible dog-sniff exploits and its mechanics, go here. Player Improvement Salabog offers only 700 experience and a paltry 66 Talons, both less than earned from Thraxx. Trivia *Viper Commander, Salabog and Verminator are the only 3 normally encountered bosses that the player can skip. The Face is an optional boss and can always be skipped. *If the player enters Blimp's hut using cheat codes to skip the fight, when they leave the Salabog will be considered "defeated" and the bridge out of the hut will be in place as though it was slain. Category:Bosses